Craving
by Kamikalo
Summary: Robbie's been waiting an entire week to have fun with Sportacus. But when Sportacus hardly notices him, Robbie decides it's time to teach the elf a lesson once and for all. SportaRobbie. Will possibly be changed to M for a possible future chapter.


Sportacus yawned as he climbed down his ladder. He had been gone for a week from LazyTown on a business trip that had something to do with his hero-ness. From what Sportacus understood of it, the whole meeting was to make sure he was entirely qualified for the job. Being a super hero was a tough job. What he needed was a nap, and Sportacus knew just where he was going to get one. Robbie's house.

Sportacus smiled each time he thought about the love of his life. Robbie could be lazy and mean and cranky…but the tall man could also be loving and rational. Sportacus always loved it when Robbie was affectionate in any way, whether it be in plain old day light or during sex. Good ol' sex. Sportacus smirked. Robbie was rarely ever in the mood, but when Sportacus was, he complied. Lately, however, Sportacus just wasn't in the mood. It was the entire trip. Too much done. Sleep came first.

Hopping off the ladder, Sportacus turned slowly to the direction of his favorite billboard and began to meander his way there. He had missed Robbie, a lot. Sure, he had missed the kids too, but this was Robbie. Robbie was his soul mate, not the kids. The kids would grow up and probably move away, forgetting all about Sportacus. Sportacus sighed. _At least I'll have Robbie in the end._ The last thing Sportacus felt like doing at that time was rescuing one of the kids. He was tired. Rescuing meant energy. Energy was something he didn't have at the moment. Sportacus glanced at his watch. 10:00 pm. _Good. They shouldn't be up._

The closer Sportacus got to the billboard, the more tired he became. Sleep tugged at his eyes and his muscles became weaker. _Almost there. Then I can sleep…ah, nothing can go wrong tonight._ That's when Sportacus's crystal went off. Sportacus looked down at the blinking light

"…nuh uh…no way…"

He groaned. How could kids get in trouble while they're sleeping? _HONESTLY!_ All of the kids were in trouble. Just perfect. Now he'll have to keep them entertained upon being rescued. Normally, Sportacus didn't mind doing it at all, but it was ten at night and he was tired, damnit! Sportacus sprinted to the big tree in the middle of town. A bright light could be seen emitting from the ground. _Fire?_ He hopped over the wall and went faster than his muscles were wanting to do. They burned and ached, making Sportacus cringe.

Sportacus stopped a few feet away from the kids. Stephanie, Stingy and Ziggy were screaming and scrambling about. Trixie was rolling about on the ground laughing. Pixel stood shaking his head. _This is embarrassing._ Sportacus walked up next to Pixel, still watching the scene.

"Pixel?"

"Hm? Oh, hey Sportacus."

Sportacus raised an eye brow, "What's the, uh, trouble here? I can't see anything."

Pixel slumped his shoulders, "Oh, Trixie thought it'd be funny to release a bunch of large, harmless plastic spiders on Steph, Ziggy and Stingy, and now they're all freaking out like they've seen some monster."

Sportacus's eye and top lip twitched. They really weren't in trouble. A practical joke…and his crystal went off. He made a mental note to fix the damn thing once he felt like it. Ziggy caught sight of Sportacus, jumping up and running to his leg. He latched onto the tired elf's leg, nearly tipping Sportacus over.

"SPORTACUS! DEADLY, POISON SPIDERS!!!!!! THEY'RE GONNA EAT US!! SAVE US!!"

Sportacus's eye twitched again.

Stingy ran over and clung to Sportacus's other leg, "Hurry before they take MY STUFF!!"

Stephanie ran over and hopped into Pixel's arms, burying her face into his chest. A blush formed on his cheeks. Slowly, Pixel's eyes turned to Sportacus and Pixel had a grin of the typical young teenager.

"Well, I guess there are some advantages."

Sportacus rolled his eyes amusingly, "It's all right, kids."

"NO IT'S NOT! These are the spiders that take ALL OF YOUR STUFF!"

"AND CANDY!"

Trixie finally caught her breath and sat up. Glancing around her with a huge grin on her face, she finally saw Sportacus and greeted him happily.

"Ello', Sportacus!"

He tapped his foot on the ground, "Trixie, what is the meaning of this?"

Stephanie clung to Pixel, "What?"

Ziggy loosened his grip on Sportacus's quad, "Trixie?

"You lied to us??"

Trixie just snorted, "It was just a joke, guys."

Sportacus sighed. He couldn't teach these kids ANYTHING anymore. Completely detaching himself from Stingy and Ziggy, Sportacus put his hands on his hips. The muscles were screaming out in fatigue and he knew that if he didn't go find a bed, they'd collapse.

"Well, since no one is in trouble, I will let you guys to your campfire."

Pixel waved, "Thanks, Sportacus!"

Sportacus turned and resumed his walk to the billboard. _Finally, I should be able to sleep._ His eye lids were getting heavier by the minute. Back at the campfire, Ziggy, Stingy and Stephanie still stood glaring at Trixie in disbelief. Stingy's hand was in a fist.

"Why…why you…"

Trixie put her hands up, "Easy, Stingy! I didn't mean to-"

"BANZAI!!!!!"

Sportacus was just about to the same spot where he was stopped last time when his crystal went off again. His entire body shook. _Someone's in trouble…AGAIN???_ Sportacus huffed, turned around and ran back to where the kids were at. He skidded to a halt and nearly fell over. Never had he seen this before. Stingy was clawing at Trixie, punching, kicking, and screaming at the trickster.

"HOW DARE YOU??? HOW DARE YOU JOKE ABOUT MY STUFF BEING STOLEN!??"

Trixie had her hands over her face, "I'm sorry!!! I'm SORRY!!"

Sportacus ran over quickly, prying the angered boy off of Trixie. His arms and legs flailed about in the air and his face was red. Ziggy was crying behind Pixel, who was still half holding Stephanie. Trixie watched Stingy in disbelief.

"Stingy, calm down!"

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

Sportacus growled, "If you do not calm down, THEN I WILL MAKE YOU CALM DOWN!"

Stingy's body went limp. Slowly, he nodded in compliance, and Sportacus lowered Stingy to the ground. Stingy's face was still glowing with anger and Trixie cowered to the ground. Sportacus shook his head again.

"You guys can't be violent with each other, it never solves anything."

No body said anything.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've had a long week. I am going to sleep."

Sportacus turned and darted back towards the billboard again. _Hurry, hurry! You're not safe out here!_ He almost made it to the billboard before his crystal went off again. Sportacus stopped dead in his tracks. His face turned red with frustration and anger. Turning a hundred eighty degrees, he dashed back to the same spot. Stephanie was scratching and clawing at Trixie. Stingy was cheering her on.

"YOU KNOW I HATE SPIDERS!"

Pixel's arms were flailing about, "Trixie, play dead, play dead!"

Trixie's flailing arm hit a stray, loose stick from the fire. The singed piece of wood flew through the air, ultimately grazing Sportacus's cheek and neck. The pain was left unnoticed to Sportacus, who was too angry to feel anything but fury.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU KIDS???"

Everyone froze. The sudden rise from Sportacus was shocking. He NEVER rose his voice. Sportacus's eyes were twitching rapidly and if Pixel was observing right, fumes smoked from his ears. Pixel dove behind the tree.

Stingy fidgeted, "Sorry, Sportacus."

Stephanie got up, "Yeah, we're just so-"

"Go home…"

Stephanie blinked at him, "Huh?"

"GO home…"

Stingy was flabbergasted, "But Sportacus, the fire's not-"

Sportacus pointed his finger down the street, "GO HOME! GO HOME GO HOME!"

The kids all looked at each other, confused and scared at the same time. Pixel scurried out from behind the tree and grabbed Stephanie's arm, tugging it and whispering "come on, let's go." The rest of the kids slowly sank away, leaving a fumed Sportacus behind.

-------------------------

Robbie hummed to himself as he lit the single candle in his bedroom. He took a deep breath, taking in every part of the sweet scent. _Ah, candied apples. Delicious for this time of night._ He pulled the rope around his robe tighter. Sportacus was coming home tonight, and Robbie was in the mood to properly welcome his blue elf. It was very rare for Robbie to be the one who initially wanted sex and passed the feeling on to Sportacus. Maybe it was Sportacus being gone for so long.

Robbie heard the slam of his door being shut and the clank of it being locked. A smirk spread on his face. _Well, well, well. The sweet to my tooth is home._ And then oh-so-honey-like-accented voice rang through the halls and into Robbie's ears.

"Robbie? Robbie, I'm back!"

Robbie shouted out the door, "In here, Sportacus."

Quickly, Robbie ran into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. _Hmm. I look okay. No stray hairs!_ Sportacus stomped into the room. He was still irritated by the kids. They don't ever listen! He leaned against the dresser and began to examine himself in the mirror. Robbie slowly wandered out of the bathroom, eyeing Sportacus greedily.

"So, how was the trip?"

"Long, horrible, boring."

"That good, huh?"

Sportacus pushed his chin up with his thumb, examining, "I don't know what to do with these kids!"

Robbie slowly took off his robe and threw it on a nearby chair. Now, he was only clad in the leather boxer-brief shorts Sportacus loved oh-so much. The black leather outlined Robbie's fine curves until the cutoff point.

"Oh really?" Robbie cooed as the slowly stretched himself out on the bed on his stomach, grabbing a pillow and tucking it under his chin.

"I mean, the older they get, they seem to lose every bit of knowledge I taught them!" He threw his hands in the air, turning around and giving Robbie a frustrated look, "I don't know what to do with them! I mean, what? Am I just something for entertainment now that they're older or what?" He turned back to the mirror, not noticing Robbie's posture and body language, "I think I'm going to start showing anger marks or something."

Robbie shifted his position and lay on his side, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Sportacus."

"No, no, no. I've never been THIS mad before. I…I think I'm going to have some sort of mutant growth on my head or something from this!"

Robbie rolled his eyes.

"Robbie, do I look like I'm sick? Who knows what this angry thing will do to me?"

Robbie got up on his knees, "Sportacus…"

Sportacus quickly went to Robbie, "Do my eyes look dilated? Bloodshot? YES, bloodshot. I think they might be blood shot."

"Sportacus, you just don't get it do you?"

"Huh?"

Robbie grabbed Sportacus by the shirt collar and pulled him into a hard kiss. Sportacus was taken aback, slowly reacting. Robbie pulled back with a sparkle in his eye. _Maybe now he'll get it._ Sportacus stared at Robbie momentarily. Then, a little 'ding' went off in Sportacus's head. A smirk spread across Sportacus's lips and he shook his finger at Robbie.

"Ohhhhhhh, ho, ho."

Robbie nodded, "Yeah, you got it now."

Sportacus smirked wider, "Yeah."

Robbie brought Sportacus back into another kiss. Unlike the first time, Sportacus reacted; kissing back slightly harder than what Robbie was giving out. He placed his hands on Robbie's hips and licked at his tongue. Robbie brought placed his hands underneath Sportacus's long ears, lightly caressing the tense elf's neck. Suddenly Sportacus drew back.

"Do my muscles feel tight??"

"…what?"

"I mean, right here???" He felt his neck. "Maybe this anger thing is going to make my neck smaller or something. I think it's harder to breathe right now."

Robbie shook his head and tried to pull him back, "Sportacus, you're that paranoid, you can go see the doctor tomorrow."

Sportacus started to rub his own neck, "Yeah, that's a good idea. I think I will."

"That's good," Robbie leaned up to kiss Sportacus again, blowing hot air onto his chin.

Sportacus's eyes widened as he felt his neck more, and he pulled back, briskly walking for the bathroom, "God, I think I popped my jugular vein! It feels really tight and swollen. God, I hope I didn't have an Anger allergic reaction!"

Sportacus shut the door to the bathroom. Robbie remained kneeled on the bed. His shoulders slumped in irritation, his eyes glued on the opposite wall. A heavy sigh escaped him. Slowly, Robbie got off the bed and changed into his regular night boxers and blew out the candle. _That…was disappointing._ He climbed into bed, giving the door to the bathroom a hard stare.

Reaching up to turn off his lamp, "He can NEVER say I'm never in the mood for sex ever again."

Darkness flooded the room, and Robbie could still hear Sportacus's ramblings throughout the night.

----------------------

"Wow, Robbie!" Stephanie exclaimed as she sifted through Robbie's top drawer of his dresser. "I've never seen you wear over half of this stuff!"

"Much of it is out of style. It can go unless you want it for some reason."

Robbie sat at his small desk table sifting through old papers. It was the unofficial Clean-Out-Your-Drawers-And-Closets Day in LazyTown. Usually, it was an entire week in the spring, but there were always the occasional random days that were picked for pre-cleaning. Robbie didn't always enjoy the day, being clingy to much of his stuff, but now Robbie decided it was time for things to go. There were two options of doing this: trash or kids. Give the kids a shot at the stuff was Robbie's first, though reluctant, decision.

Pixel would be down later to look at the unwanted inventions, and Ziggy would be down later for the unwanted, icky candy that Robbie never liked. Stingy was forbidden from Robbie's lair because of his greediness and Trixie was banned from the lair because…well…he just didn't really like the kid. Stephanie was the only one who had completed her cleaning at the time.

Stephanie rummaged through old shirts and pants in the dresser. She was quite amazed at what the big guy had in there. Some of it was really cool.

"Hey, Robbie?"

Robbie tossed an old bill into the trash bag, "Hm?"

"You have so much cool stuff! Why do you want it gone?"

"Things go out of style sometimes, pinkie. I like them and all, but it's just time for things to go."

"Oh," she replied as she quickly started setting a pile aside of things she'd take home.

Robbie found an old credit card bill, tearing it in half angrily. _Kinda like certain sports elves I know…_He was still irritated about the night before. Stupid elf. Leave it to the muscle bound pixie to be oblivious to someone's need and desire. Bitterly, he threw another old bill into the bag. It just wasn't fair. What? Was it a rule now that they only had sex when SPORTACUS was horny? Not in Robbie's life, it wouldn't be.

"Hey, Robbie? What's this?"

Robbie turned around in his swivel chair. Stephanie held up his leather boxer-brief shorts, her face scrunched in confusion. Robbie squinted. He turned back to his letters and sighed.

"Some piece of old junk."

"Oh."

"You want it?"

"If you don't use it."

"Take it."

Stephanie giggled happily. Robbie didn't know what she'd do with such a thing. _She'll have more fun with it than I ever did._ He threw the final piece of paper into the bag and stretched. There was so much more to do, but he didn't feel like doing it. He turned around in his chair.

"You done?"

Stephanie grabbed up her stuff, "Yup!"

"Good. Take it home. I'm going outside," Robbie yawned as he rose from his chair.

"Okay! Thanks, Robbie!"

Stephanie retreated up the pipe with her stash, Robbie slowly walking after her. Once up the pipe, Robbie's eyes squinted to adjust to the bright sun. Stephanie was gone. _Damn little kids. They're too fast these days._ He climbed out the pipe and strode towards town. It was a warm day with not a cloud in the sky. Walking past the LazyTown Bank, Robbie glanced at the clock. It was 1:30. Sportacus had gone to the doctor at 12:30. He should have been done by now.

Not that Robbie really cared at the moment. He was still a little peeved about the night before, but it was a Sports elf. Hard to be angry for long, but Robbie knew that he shouldn't let it go unaddressed. If it would, nothing would change and Robbie would never get his time with Sportacus when he wanted it and just when Sportacus did. Robbie made his way to the LazyTown Park, seeking out his favorite bench. Sitting down, he sighed. What was he going to do with the elf? Leaning back, his elbows propped on the back rest of the bench and his head tilted back with his eyes shut. The warm sun on his face felt nice. Ideas darted back and forth in his mind. He pondered each one. Well, that was until a familiar voice was heard.

"Hey, Robbie!"

Robbie didn't move. _Don't say anything, don't look at him. NOTHIING! STOP!_ Robbie sighed loudly, muscles hardly moving at all in his chest.

"Sportacus."

Sportacus grinned widely, "Nice day, isn't it-"

"What'd the doctor say?"

"Eh?...Oh! Yes! The doctor said everything was fine. You can't get sick from being angry he said. A totally natural experience, he said," Sportacus laughed.

_Huh. Sounds like what I said last night._ Robbie got up and started walking back to his billboard, "Well that's good."

Sportacus watched blankly as Robbie walked past him. His eyes couldn't help but glue themselves to Robbie's back and slowly make their way down. A mischievous smirk waxed off his happy grin as Robbie's curves swayed. He felt kinda hungry now. Sportacus quickly caught up to Robbie, clearing his throat.

"So…Robbie?"

"What?"

"What'cha doing today?"

Robbie recognized that tone. It was the Frisky Elf Tone. In literal terms, it meant Sportacus wanted sex. Like hell if he was going to get any now. Not after the night before. _Nuh uh._ Robbie firmly placed his hands on his hips and continued walking.

"Why?"

Sportacus's eyes ate Robbie up greedily, "No apparent reason..."

Robbie snorted.

"Just thought that we could spend the day together. I was gone for a while you know. I know you missed me, but not as much as I missed _you._"

Robbie damn near choked. How was it that Robbie could recognize the elf's petty flirtations while not even get flinched by the slightest mood setting that Robbie would have made? Stopping at the opening to the pipe after climbing up on the pedestal, Robbie looked down upon Sportacus with disapproving eyes and sticking his nose in the air. Sportacus, of course, was oblivious to Robbie's non-verbal language.

"Well then…you obviously don't know how much I apparently missed you then. But then again, you wouldn't know or notice much about me, would you?"

And with that, Robbie hopped down the pipe, closing the door on the way down. Sportacus's smirk turned into a slight frown of confusion. He looked to the ground. _What? I don't get it._ Quickly, Sportacus jumped up, opened the lid and slid down the pipe after Robbie. He hit the orange, fuzzy chair with a hard grunt and immediately darted his head up in search of his little sports candy. Robbie was paging through books on his bookshelf, not batting an eye upon hearing Sportacus's landing.

"Robbie, what do you mean?"

He didn't turn around, "Hmm? About what?"

Sportacus hopped out of the chair, "Ya know…about me not noticing you enough or something-"

"OH yes. That."

Robbie threw the book that was in his hand onto the table, turning himself around. His hands were firmly placed on his hips again. His face was calm, normal-like even. But sarcastic. Sportacus knew how Robbie looked when he was sarcastically peeved, and he just radiated it.

"Well, it's quite obvious you don't notice much when I'm around," Robbie shrugged, "especially, oh…I don't know…when I'm flirting or maybe even when I'm plain talking to you or wearing some of the things you pick out for me."

Sportacus scratched his head, "Huh? What's this all about?"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?? It's like you don't even NOTICE me anymore! Like last night, you thick headed sports nut! Do you even REMEMBER seeing me last night?"

"….uh…"

"Exactly what I thought. You don't!"

Sportacus stood up, right hand on the chair, "Robbie, I don't get what this has to do with me and not noticing you-"

"YOU think we should have fun only when YOU want to do it!"

Sportacus was taken slightly aback by this. Only having sex when Sportacus wanted it? It made him sound…greedy…extremely greedy. _I'm not greedy!_ Sportacus pounded his chest in defense.

"I do not!"

"Oh yeah? Then what was I doing last night??"

Sportacus thought for a moment, "Uh…" It slowly began to come back to Sportacus. He shook his finger in remembrance, "Oh!...Oh…" He suddenly realized to the full extent of what Robbie was upset about and replied flatly, "…oh…"

"Yeah, that OH," Robbie folded his arms and walked farther away. "I can't believe how inconsiderate you are!"

Sportacus felt a deep pit in his stomach. Indeed, he was feeling quite inconsiderate. Poor Robbie. What kind of mate was Sportacus if he couldn't yield to his lover's needs? Walking up behind Robbie, Sportacus started rubbing his shoulders, hoping to calm the man down. _There has to be a way to make this better…_

"I'm sorry, hun."

Robbie didn't answer.

Sportacus kissed Robbie's neck lightly, "Here. I'll make it up to-"

"Oh no!" He quickly pulled away from Sportacus, turning around and shaking a finger at him, "No you don't!"  
"Aw, but Robbie!"

"Don't you 'Aw' ME! You will not win me over with your little caresses or sweet talk!"

"Robbie, I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut this time, elf! You will have to pay!"

Robbie sat down in a chair, nose high in the air as he made a 'hmph' sound. Sportacus dropped his arms in defeat. He hadn't made Robbie this mad in a long time and made a note not to do it ever again. When Robbie was mad, he made big consequences…no, big is an understatement. Huge would maybe do better.

"Pay?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Robbie popped open his eye, "No sex for an entire week."

Sportacus's entire body went limp. _No…_Sportacus swore that had to be the worst punishment Robbie's ever given him, even beating the time where Robbie made Sportacus eat an entire candy cane for embarrassing him horribly in front of the kids. What made this so bad? He just got back from his trip and Sportacus yearned for some sort of physical contact with Robbie. A whole week…would be unbearable.

"But ROBBIE!"

"Don't you 'but' me, you over-hyped thing! And the week starts right now!"

Sportacus didn't move. _This is going to be one of the worst weeks of my life…_

-----------------------

Sportacus sat on the wall, watching the kids play soccer. Well, he wasn't really watching. His eyes were glazed over, drool dripping down his chin. He was in a daze, trying to focus on the children. _If I focus on something, I won't feel the horrible ache…I can do this! Mind over matter! This will be easy!_ It was a lie. It wasn't easy. Three days had gone by since Robbie sentenced Sportacus to his week imprisonment from a couple's bliss and it was eating Sportacus inside. Sexual tension in his lower area made him want to shut himself in his airship for the remainder of the week, but no. He couldn't do that. That meant Robbie won more than what he had sentenced. Sportacus could not let himself be dominated so easily.

And so Sportacus decided to tough it out. But the longer the days went on the harder the tension was and the more painful his aches and yearns for Robbie in bed became. His body twitched often, result of holding in so much energy. But he loved Robbie, and Sportacus was going to prove that he could be a caring, understanding, obedient mate.

"Good afternoon, Sportacus."

Sportacus jumped slightly when Robbie passed behind him. Slowly he turned his head to look at him, his eyes a little red and wide. Like Sportacus, Robbie had his tones of voice, and he was using one of those tones that made the elf's stomach twist and curl. A sassy, playful, low tone. Sportacus's body twitched again. Robbie's curves were swaying a little more than usual. Slowly, but surely, Robbie lowered himself onto a bench, placing his little sack down on the ground and resting his elbows on the back rest.

"Nice day, isn't it?" Robbie sighed as he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Sportacus gulped, "Yes, it is, Robbie…"

"It's hot though," Robbie began to slightly fan himself with his hand, "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot."

Sportacus's entire body twitched again. It was indeed hot outside. The heat caused Robbie's body to sweat, making his skin look smoother and deliciously tasty. Sportacus's eyes watched as a single bead of sweat trailed slowly down Robbie's neck.

Robbie unbuttoned his jacket, "Oh, so hot."

Sportacus's eyes went wider. He knew what was going on. Robbie was doing this on purpose! Make the punishment even harder on him; that was the plan. Sportacus tried to growl in frustration and anger, but all that came out was a whimper of need, want and tension. Robbie popped open his eye and watched Sportacus.

"You okay?"

"Y-yes…"

Robbie smiled, "Good! Then you wouldn't mind me having a little something to refresh myself!"

Robbie leaned down and grabbed his little sack. Flipping open the top, he reached in and grabbed a long little stick with a white sack over almost three fourths of it. Sportacus's entire body stopped, but his mustache and ears twitched violently. _I know what that is…_

Robbie had grown quite fond of popsicles lately. Their fruity flavor was sweet and though he didn't like anything healthy, they were sweet enough to by pass the fruit part. Robbie whipped off the white paper, revealing a bright yellow Popsicle. It already dripped from the intense heat. Robbie sighed loudly and ran his tongue from the large base to the tip of the popsicle. Sportacus's eyes were fixed on Robbie's tongue. _He's…he's cruel…_

"Ahhh, this is refreshing-"

_It's nice and cold and is-_

"Banana flavored, my favorite."

_-my favorite…_

Robbie began to engulf the entire popsicle in his mouth, sucking and licking it gently. He could hear Sportacus's whimpers. Mentally, Robbie giggled and beamed with victory. This was all too fun, even if it was quite cruel. _Why not have fun and take a little delight in his pain?_

Sportacus inched off of the wall and closer to Robbie. His eyes were glued to that long, pink tongue that wrapped itself and lapped at the yellow popsicle. He could feel a trickle of drool drip of his chin, both hungry for Robbie's body and his luscious lips. No sex had also meant no kisses. It drove Sportacus insane to think that the popsicle was more lucky that he to have touched Robbie's lips.

Closer and closer he inched to Robbie, his mouth wide with pants and eyes wide with want. Robbie pretended not to notice, only licking and sucking the cool treat harder. Soon, Sportacus was right up next to Robbie on the bench. He leaned up into Robbie, getting even closer to Robbie's mouth and the popsicle. Robbie popped his eye open, clearing his throat.

"Eh?"

"And what do you think you're doing?"

Sportacus stared at the dripping liquid, "Nothing…"

"Oh?" Robbie shifted away from Sportacus.

Sportacus followed Robbie, "Um…Robbie?"

Robbie gave his popsicle a long, slow lick, "Yes?"

All he got in reply was a whimper. Robbie looked back at the blue elf to find his eyes painfully wide and sweat trickling down his beautiful face. His stomach turned a little. Sportacus looking so helpless, so lost…was kinda hot. Robbie moved the popsicle closer to Sportacus's mouth. Sportacus quickly moved his mouth over the top of the cold treat, engulfing the entire thing in his mouth. His eyes still never left Robbie though half shut in mental visions of what he could be sucking instead of a cold piece of ice.

Robbie began to pull the popsicle out of Sportacus's mouth, leaving the tip just inside. Sportacus nearly bit down to keep it in, whimpering.

"Aww, what's wrong?"

_God damn it, you KNOW what's wrong!_

"Is the blue elf having a tough time with his little sentence? Aw, poor, poor boy," Robbie slowly cooed as he fully extracted his popsicle from Sportacus's mouth.

"R-R-robbie…"

"Maybe I can kiss it all better."

Robbie cupped Sportacus face in both hands and gave Sportacus a long kiss on the forehead. His tongue swept across the small area of bronze flesh. Drawing back, Robbie blew cool air. Sportacus entirely lost it. In one single pounce, Sportacus tackled Robbie to the ground, flipping the bench over. Robbie yelped, but was quickly cut off by a pair of hot lips pressed to his own.

Sportacus pushed his lips hard onto Robbie's, his tongue forcing its way into his mouth. The long, pink tongue lashed about inside Robbie's mouth. In the back of Sportacus's mind, he yelled at himself. _You IDIOT! Longer punishment! Bad! Stupid! He's gonna be MAD!_ Quickly, Sportacus pulled back and edged away from the tall, dark man.

"Oh, man…I'm sorry, Robbie!"

Robbie didn't say anything. Slowly, he stood up and patted the dust off his pants. His face was calm, like nothing had happened. Sportacus was confused. It wasn't like Robbie not to lash out in anger. Sportacus stood up and folded his hands together in desperation.

"Robbie, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"You broke your punishment."

"Yes, I know Robbie and I'm sorry!"

Robbie folded his arms across his chest, "You'll need to be re-punished."

Sportacus's heart dropped, "No, Robbie! PLEASE!"

"It must be done. You won't learn otherwise."

"But ROBBIE!"

"Come."

Robbie began to walk back to his billboard. Sportacus stood watching him, shaking. He couldn't take this any longer. No friggen' way. Robbie stopped, turning around and grabbing his bag again. He reached inside and pulled something out. Sportacus nearly ran away. _Oh god…not the naughty whip! NOOO!_

"Robbie! Please! Anything but-"

Robbie quickly swooshed a collar attached to a leash around Sportacus's neck.

Sportacus stared at Robbie, "…eh?"

"Come, come," as Robbie tugged at the leash and started walking to the billboard again.

Sportacus had no choice but to follow, being as the collar would kinda choke him otherwise. This was odd. Robbie would never…do things like this, or at least Sportacus thought. A little tag dangled from the collar and Sportacus looked down at it. It read 'SportaPup.' It puzzled Sportacus even further.

"Robbie…what is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, it is quite simple, Sportacus. You see? Though I still have my villainy, I did plan to give you mercy. And my mercy is cutting your week to end right now."

Sportacus began to dance in happiness as he walked behind Robbie. _Yay! Sex!_

"But that doesn't mean you're off the hook. No, No. Not at all."

Sportacus stopped dancing, "Eh?"

"You see, Sportacus. I've thought of something else that would be of much more torture to you and will fill my enjoyment and satisfaction even more than seeing you suffer as I have already."

"Oh? And what's that?"

Robbie stopped, turning his head around to look at Sportacus. An evil smirk plastered his lips as he chuckled. There was an old, rare twinkle in his eye.

"Oh. You'll see. It requires much…_Restraint_ on your part."

Robbie continued to snicker as he began to walk again. Sportacus followed in pure confusion. _Restraint? What's that supposed to…_It was just then when Sportacus noticed 2 sets of shiny, circular bands in Robbie's side mesh pocket on his bag. They clinked together each time Robbie took a step.

"Robbie, what are those?"

No response.

"Hey, Robbie!"

"Sportacus, how hard is it for you when you're not allowed to move?"

"Super not cool, Robbie. It's horrible! Why?"

Robbie only chuckled more. The billboard was in plain sight now, and the closer Robbie got, the more excited he was. These past few days had been exhilarating for him. Once they had reached the billboard, Robbie started descending down his pipe. His excitement grew and an old, familiar evil smile spread on his lips.

It was time to satisfy the craving he had had for the last week.

* * *

AN  
First of all...I apologize for pretending to be dead...cuz' I ain't. School's been a huge hassle and has been draining me of my writer's creativity, ultimately leaving me helpless to update my stories. I have abused both Creme and Venom. I feel bad, but school's almost done. Soon, oh so very soon.  
Ah yes. I am a horrible person and I have just remembered that someone (I'm sorry, I can't remember what your name is) requested using Svartacus for an RP. This request was a long time ago, and I failed to reply to you. I feel horrible about that, and I'm sorry for not getting back to you. If you'd like, you can send me a message or email (or something, my brain is not working tonight) and I WILL get back to you. Again, I am horribly sorry for that.   
Now then, the fic. This was actually inspired by an episode of Raymond. Because you never really see Sportacus get mad, I figured he would indeed maybe start freaking out. The entire sensation of being hard-core angry is new to the elf, thus making him extremely paranoid and off guard. As I started writing the last half, I almost felt sorry for putting Sportacus through so much. XD We all know Robbie's a villain and even if he's given it up, the evil tendencies still remain. HehHeh. I'm so evil.

Thanks! Enjoy the read and review!


End file.
